The Gift of Giving
Overview Summary #Deliver a special present to Bahbukar in Churrhir Fields. #Deliver a special present to Timahr in Plains of Jarin. #Deliver a special present to Ashigun in Zehlon Reach. #Deliver a special present to Kanyama in Issnur Isles. #Deliver a special present to Tesserai in Mehtani Keys. #See Elder Skruuj for your reward. Obtained from :Elder Skruuj in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan (during Wintersday) Requirements :How The Grentches Stole Wintersday Reward :*1,000 XP :*5 Candy Cane Shards Dialogue :"Now, you might be wondering what we're planning to do with a giant stocking full of presents. We put our top Grentches on the project and made a few adjustments... improvements, if you will... to the packages. Now all that's left is to deliver them to all the Dwayna-loving folk of Istan. Wanna do your part, buster? Why don't you be the errand boy and witness the fruits of our labor. I guarantee it'll be a blast!" ::Accept: "Mwuhahahaha!" ::Reject: "Mwuhahahaha! I mean, no." ::When asked about quest: "Go and deliver those infernal gifts in Grenth's name." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Bahbukar: "Oooh, a gift for me? Is it socks? I just love socks." :Bahbukar: "Yikes! Humbugs! Run!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Timahr: "Hmmm... smells like a puppy inside. You shouldn't have." :Timahr: "Egads! That's no puppy!" :Timahr: "Hey! Let me out of here!" :Timahr: "AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!" (last two lines will continue to repeat) Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Ashigun: "Gimme gimme gimme!" :Ashigun: "Aiieeee! Grentches! They're in my hair!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Kahyama: "Please be a summer sausage...." :Kahyama: "Oof. That's gonna leave a mark." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Tesserai: "Oh you shouldn't have. I didn't get you anything..." :Tesserai: "What the... oh my GAWD!" Reward Dialogue :"Didn't I say those gifts would be a hit? Hahahaha! *cough* Hundreds more are being distributed throughout Istan as we speak. Those Dwayna-loving simpletons will quickly learn to stop being so generous and remember the chill of Grenth during this Wintersday. Thanks to you, , Grenth will have his vengeance." Walkthrough Use the maps provided below to travel to each of the NPCs. The usual mobs will be found in each area. Clicking on the NPC will deliver the present: *The first gift spawns three Humbugs that chase Bahbukar around in circles. *The second gift teleports Timahr into the gift box. *The third gift spawns three Grentches that chase Ashigun in circles. *The fourth gift is a fake and explodes at Kanyama's feet. *The fifth gift causes a snowman to fall from the sky onto Tesserai. After delivering the fifth present, return to Kamadan and speak to Skruuj to claim your reward. Notes *The presents no longer show in the inventory, to eliminate issues where players had full inventory. Instead, each present spawns on the ground when you talk to the relevant NPC. They cannot be picked up. Maps Image:Present_1.jpg|Bahbukar in Churrhir Fields from Kamadan Image:Present_2.jpg|Timahr in Plains of Jarin from Sunspear Great Hall Image:Present_3.jpg|Ashigun in Zehlon Reach from Jokanur Diggings Image:Present_4.jpg|Kanyama in Issnur Isles from Beknur Harbor Image:Present_5.jpg|Tesserai in Mehtani Keys from Kodlonu Hamlet Category:Nightfall quests Category:Wintersday quests